The Elements of Harmony
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.
1. Prologue

ASAP: This is my first My Little Pony and Yugioh crossover!

Shana: -_- Well that's a first

Yami: 0-0 Oh no, I've heard her talking about this

Shana: You have?

Yami: Yep. And nothing good came come out of it 0-0

ASAP: Oh shush Pharaoh, you might actually be surprised -smirks-

I do not own Yugioh or My Little Pony in any way!

Summary: When the Elements of Harmony are stolen, Twilight and her friends must find them, before they fall into the wrong hands. But what happens when the Yugioh gang stubble upon these? And how are they connected to it?

Enjoy!

**A/N: The Yamis have their own bodies, and it's after the duel between Yugi and Yami.**

* * *

In Ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle was reading some books in her library. Spike came down and asked ''What are doing?''.

''I'm trying to find a spell that Princess Celestia [hope I spelled it right] wanted me to give to her'' Twilight replied.

Spike sighed and went to the shelf, picking out random books while Twilight did the same.

* * *

In the palace, Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne with her sister Nightmare Moon. Ever since they found the Tree of Harmony [I think it's called], they've been trying to figure out the places for the object that appeared with it. Just then, a guard came running in.

''Princess Celestia, something has happened!'' The guard said.

''And what might that be?'' Celestia asked.

''It has something to do with the Elements of Harmony!'' the guard replied.

Celestia went wide eyed and said ''Show me where it is'' and got down from the throne. The guard nodded and showed her where it was. When they got there, they saw a figure holding a box.

''Stop!'' Celestia commanded.

But the figure didn't listen, instead, a portal opened up, and he jumped through, taking the elements of harmony with him.

* * *

ASAP: And there's the prologue!

Shana: -reads script- Ok o_0

Yami: -also reading script- o_0

Shana: I think we should go now

Yami: -nods-

ASAP: At least it wasn't that bad, but more is to come! -smirks-

I won't post the next chapter 'til I get 1-3 reviews, but I already got the second one finished.

Please R&R!


	2. The Elements have been stolen

ASAP: -frowns- Aw man, I only got one review -sighs- Oh well, I did say '1-3 reviews'

Shana: Yeah, and ASAP had to do an Egyptian project

Yami: -_-'' Go figure

ASAP: Hey, at least I got a 100

Shana: -nods- And it's a damn good thing your Egyptian

Yami: -mouth falls open- Your what?!

Enjoy!

* * *

''Oh no'' Celestia whispered ''There gone''

''My lady, should we inform Princess Twilight?'' the guard asked.

Celestia looked down at him ''Yes, and inform her friends, too'' she said.

The guard nodded and took off down the hall. Celestia sighed and returned to the throne room.

''What is the matter, sister?'' Princess Luna asked. (sorry if I put 'Nightmare Moon' for the last chapter, it's just stuck in my head XD)

Celestia sighed again and said ''The Elements of Harmony have been stolen''.

Luna also went wide eyed and asked ''Did you call Twilight and her friends?''

Celestia nodded.

Luna sighed ''Alright. If someone wants the Elements, then that means they know what they can do. So we have to be careful, sister'' she said.

''Do not worry Luna, I will'' and with that, she went to the throne and waited for Twilight to get there.

* * *

After 10 minutes of waiting, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rareity, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie [hope I spelled all their names right] were in the throne room.

''You called, Princess Celestia?'' Twilight said.

Celestia nodded ''Yes, I did Twilight. We need to talk about something'' she said.

''And what is that?'' Apple Jack asked.

Luna sighed before finishing for her sister ''The Elements of Harmony have been stolen'' she said.

''WHAT'' everyone shouted.

''But, how can that be?'' Rareity asked.

Celestia shook her head ''I do not know''.

''But we have to get them back'' Luna said.

Celestia nodded ''Yes, and I am sending you six to retrieve them'' she said.

''Hey, what about me?!'' Spike said.

Celestia chuckled ''Alright Spike, you can go too'' she said.

Spike smiled as he jumped in joy.

''So when do we go?'' Fluttershy asked.

''You can go now. If someone uses the Elements for evil, there's no telling what could happen'' Luna said.

The six ponies nodded [along with the dragon]. Celestia used her magic to open a portal.

''Alright, you may go, but you need to know this'' Celestia said.

''What is it?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

''You will all still be ponies when you arrive to this place'' Celestia said.

''And will I still be a dragon?'' Spike asked.

Luna nodded.

''Ok, where ready'' Twilight said.

The two princesses nodded as the seven walked through the portal.

''Good luck'' Celestia whispered.

* * *

ASAP: Wow

Shana: Ok, so, what happens next?

Yami: Read and find out!

I'll post the next chappy when I get 1-3 reviews! :)

All three: Please R&R!


	3. Finding out about the Elements

ASAP: -jumps up and down- Ok, I thought of ways some of the Yugioh gang get the Elements, and thanks to the last reviewer for saying that Rarity's name is spelled without an 'e', yeah, I can't spell the Pony's names right -sweatdrop-

Shana: On to the story, please

Alley: -nods-

ASAP: Ok, just a note, the Pony characters won't come in for a few more chapters

Enjoy!

* * *

Domino City

In Domino City, a group of friends were at the park. They were Yugi Mouto, the King of Games and once owner of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami Mouto, Yugi's darker half and an 5020 year old spirit who was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle, Ryou Bakura, the once owner of the Millennium Ring, Bakura Akefia, Ryou's darker half and the spirit of the Millennium Ring, Malik Ishtar, once owner of the Millennium Rod, Marik Ishtar, Malik's darker half, Seto Kaiba, the young CEO of KaibaCorp., also known as Priest Seto, ASAP Rocky, owner of the Millennium Bracelet, Shana Black, ASAP's Yami and the once spirit of the Millennium Bracelet, Alley Hope, another spirit of the Millennium Bracelet, Joey Wheeler, Tristen Taylor, Tea Gardner, and Duke Devlin, owner of a gaming company. Even after Yami won the Ceremonial Duel, Ra let him stay, and the same went for Marik and Bakura, who were surprisingly happy about this. After that, they had lived a happy life. The Ceremonial Duel was at lest 4 months ago, but even in the short amount of time, the group loved it.

Tristen, Duke and Joey were playing soccer, while Yami sat under a tree. It was strange, though. For a spirit that was trapped inside a Puzzle for 5000 years, he liked the quiet a lot.

Meanwhile, Marik and Bakura were watching Yami from some bushes, being careful to stay hidden. Then, they walked up to Yami, who was obvious to this, and tried to scare him.

That failed.

Yami turned around and scared the heck out of Marik and Bakura, who nearly fell backwards, but kept their balance. Yami narrowed his eyes at them.

''I can sense you, remember?'' he said.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other before both face palmed themselves. A little while later, the group headed to the Kame Game Shop, since it was summer break and it was Saturday, they were having a sleep over.

* * *

The Next Day

It was morning and everyone was up. Yugi was cooking breakfast while the rest were watching T.V.

''Breakfast is ready!'' Yugi called from the kitchen.

Joey raced into the kitchen, while Seto shook his head and muttered ''Mutt'' before they all went into the kitchen to eat.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, they all went out just to walk. As they were walking, a figure stepped out of an alley right in front of the group. They all stopped, staring at the person in front of them.

''Who are you?'' Yami asked.

The figure just said ''To gain the Elements of Harmony, you must do the acts of Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, and Laughter, only then will the sixth Element appear'' and with that, he took off running. (AN: I don't know if those are the right ones for the Elements, but please tell me if I'm wrong!)

The others stared at the place where the guy was.

''Elements of Harmony?'' Joey said ''What are those?''

Malik shrugged ''Maybe Ishizu knows'' he said.

The others nodded in agreement as they took off towards the Domino Museum.

* * *

Once at the Museum, they went to Ishizu's office. They found her working on some papers for a new statue in the Egyptian department. She looked up from her papers and motioned them to come in. They did.

''Yes, what may I do for you?'' Ishizu asked.

''Um, have you heard of the...'Elements of Harmony'?'' Malik asked.

Ishizu thought for a moment before answering ''No, I haven't, but I think if we go to the old library down the block we might get answers'' she said.

''Ok'' Malik said.

Ishizu stood up and stacked the papers. They all left the building and went to the Domino Library.

* * *

Domino Library

Once at the library, the group split up and started to search for the needed book. Yami, ASAP, Shana, and Alley were in a group, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Bakura were in a group, Joey and Tristen were in a pair, and Tea, Duke, and Marik were in a group. They all went to different levels of the library to search for the book.

/\\With Yami, ASAP, Shana, and Alley/\\

Yami looked at each book on the shelf he was looking through. Then, one of the books started to glow purple. Yami took a step back, but soon realized HE was doing it. Yami blinked before thinking of an idea. Smirking, he started to use this new found magic to pull out some books and look at them as he moved them along.

ASAP looked over to Yami and was shocked to see him using magic to sort threw the books.

''Yami?'' she said.

Yami, startled, dropped the books that were floating, grabbing everyone else's attention. They turned to the two at saw ASAP staring with wide eyes at Yami.

''Yami, h-how did you do that?'' ASAP asked.

Yami smiled sheepishly and said ''Well, I don't know how, but when I was searching threw the books, they just started to pull themselves out''

The others blinked.

''Um, ok'' ASAP said.

They all went back to searching for the right book.

2 hours later

Everyone was laying on the floor, exhausted from searching for 2 hours. Yami, however, was still searching.

The others were about to fall asleep when Yami shouted ''Found it!'' making everyone sit up and look at him.

''So you FINALLY found it?'' Joey said with a yawn.

Yami nodded as the group gathered around him.

''It says the Elements of Harmony are five elements that were used to seal Nightmare Moon away. According to this, after the incident, the sixth one was never found'' Yami said.

''What are the elements' names?'' Yugi asked.

Yami flipped a page before answering ''They're Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty, and Honesty''

''So why did that guy say to...'' Malik said and thought back to what the figure said '''To gain the Elements of Harmony, you must do the acts of Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, and Laughter, only then will the sixth Element appear'?''

Yami shook his head ''I don't know Malik'' he said.

* * *

ASAP: Ok, so there ya go

Shana: -shakes head-

ASAP: -huff- Ok, so whoever can guess who will have the Elements of Harmony out of the group and which one, then you and your Yami [or whoever you have] will have a special appearance. Pick out of these characters:

Yami

Yugi

Malik

Ryou

Joey

Tea

ASAP: So, if you can get all of them right, or at least 3 out-of 6, then you and whoever get a special appearance

ASAP & Shana: Please R&R!


End file.
